jellogellian
by Bluecynder
Summary: a glob of mutant jell-o lands in carl's pool. read and find out


Jell-O Gellatin

(GENTLEMEN is shouted as the screen quickly moves into Dr. Weird's laboratory)

Dr. Weird: I have created… These

Steve: What are they?

Dr. Weird: I… don't know! But, soon you will!

(Little jell-o cubes with mechanical spider legs jump on Steve and start to devour him.)

(Moves back to Dr. Weird as you hear Steve yelling in agony.)

Dr. Weird: Fool! You have questioned my power once again.

(Mooninites' ship crash-lands on Dr. Weird killing him)

(The Aqua Teen's house, Meatwad is being chased by Shake with his chainsaw in the window)

Shake: Come back here, you…

Meatwad: Ahhhh… nooo, leave me alone.

Frylock: Shake, what do you think you're doing?

Shake: What does it look like I'm doing? (hides chainsaw behind back)

Frylock: (glares at Shake) What's behind your back?

Shake: It's a present, for Meatwad.

Meatwad: Oh boy! A present, for me?! Give it here boy.

Shake: You asked for it! (Throws chainsaw at Meatwad, but blows up before it touches him)

Frylock: Meatwad, why don't you go play with umm… you're… friends….

Meatwad: Boxy Brown?

Frylock: Yeah, him.

Meatwad: O no, I can't do that.

Shake: Why not, is he to good for you (walks over to TV and turns it on, then sits down)

Meatwad: No… he's mad at me

Frylock: Oh, well I'll see what I can do

Meatwad: I don't know if you want to go and do that. He's pretty mad.

Shake: What's he gonna do, jump on him and suffocate him?

Frylock: Shake, you stay out of this

Shake: Oh fine, but don't come crawling back to me when his "friends" have attacked you and you have no where to go.

Frylock: (completely ignores Shake and goes into Meatwad's room and shuts the door)

Meatwad: He's asked for it now

(Meatwad rolls out of the hallway and next to Shake, who is at the moment sleeping. Meatwad looks at him and changes the channel)

Shake: What the hell do you think you're doing!!?

Meatwad: I thought… well… I thought you was asleep

Shake: Asleep, ha! Don't make me laugh. I was just…. I was just, umm. Go away! Before I beat you… with my bat!

Meatwad: Nooo, not the bat! (Rolls back over to his door)

Frylock: (comes out of room) I think I've settled things for you

Meatwad: Ok good. I was starting to miss him. (Rolls into room)

(Frylock floats over to Shake, who is once again sleeping)

Frylock: Shake. Shake! Wake up!

Shake: (mumbling) Hmm… wha, what? What do you want?!

Frylock: I want you to keep an eye on Meatwad, I'm going to go out and get a few things.

Shake: Sure, leave me here with psycho.

Frylock: (sighs and leaves)

Shake: Great, now I'm left here with the idiot.

Meatwad: (rolls out of the room screaming) Frylock!!!

Shake: Frylock left. It's just you and me buddy. You and me…. and my bat!! (Grabs bat and chases Meatwad)

Frylock: (rushes in) I left you for a second and look at you two. I can't trust you at all, can I Shake?

Shake: (looks around) Huh? Were you talking to me?

Frylock: That's it (grabs Shake's bat). You're grounded!

Shake: You're not my mother, you can't do that!

Frylock: Oh can't I, watch me! (Throws bat at TV) And I'm not making any more!

Shake: (stares at the now smoking TV)

Frylock: Yeah, that's what I thought. Now I'm going out, and you two had better behave! (Leaves once again)

(Meatwad plays with his dolls while Shake looks bored and isn't cooperating with Meatwad)

Meatwad: You heard the man; we have to… whatever it is that he said

Shake: I ain't playin with you, or your stupid dolls. I mean, look at these (laughing). A box, a toilet paper roll, and an apple.

Boxy Brown: I'm a what, bitch?

Meatwad: Ooo, you've gone and pissed him off.

Shake: Who? Who did I piss off? This stupid box? (Kicks Boxy Brown across the room)

Boxy Brown: Fool!!

Shake: Ha-ha, o no, he's gonna get me.

(Outside view of the Aqua Teen's house, Shake flies through a window and falls next to Carl)

Shake: (gets up and brushes off broken glass) Hey there Carl.

Carl: Goodbye

Shake: What's the hurry? Can't an old friend…

Carl: No

Shake: But

Carl: Get the hell away from me (walks off-screen)

Shake: (steps onto Carl's lawn)

Carl: And you better not step foot on my lawn, I'll call the cops on your sorry ass

Shake: (quickly backs onto own lawn) Damn, what's everyone's problem today?

(Loud crash. Carl yells "What the hell!" off screen)

(Carl's pool, where some slimy manifestation is glowing)

Carl: What the hell is this shit?

Shake: What was that… Oh my god, what is that!

Carl: I don't know, but it fell from the sky and fell into here

Shake: Hmmm… Meatwad!! Meatwad get out here this second!

Meatwad: (hurries onto screen) What! What's the problem boy?

Shake: Come over here (goes to grab Meatwad)

Frylock: What do you think you're doing, oh my goodness…

Carl: Yeah, what is this shit

Frylock: I, I don't know. (grabs some of the goop and watches it ooze off his fry) Whatever it is, it doesn't look normal.

Carl: Well no shit. Nothing's normal around here, wit you guys as neighbors. (Goes back in his house)

Meatwad: So, what is it?

Shake: Is it edible?

Frylock: I'm not sure

Shake: Ok, Meatwad, taste it!

Meatwad: No! Get away from me!

Shake: Come back here you big baby! (Chases after Meatwad)

Frylock: When will they learn…

(Nighttime, Shake is still chasing Meatwad around the yard: a huge, green

glow is emitting from Carl's backyard)

Shake: (completely out of breath) Screw this shit, I'm tired (goes back into the house)

Meatwad: (still running around in circles) No, no, don't touch me!

(The slimy goop drips from Carl's pool, and starts to bubble)

Meatwad: (stops and looks at the goop) Frylock, umm… Frylock I think you should see this

Frylock: (floats over looking very tired) What is it Meatwad. Oh my, this is interesting (pokes goop)

Goop: (yawn) Can I _help_ you?

Frylock: You can, you can talk?

Goop: Of course I can talk, what did you think I was, a bowl of jell-o?

Frylock: Sort of

Goop: Hahahaha, that's funny. NOT! Now what do you want?

Meatwad: Tell him, tell him… uhhh….

Frylock: What exactly are you?

Goop: I am… (looks around) Pool, and I come from… (tries to talk in scary voice) up there

Frylock: That's very nice, but that doesn't tell me what you are

Goop: Uhhh….

Frylock: You don't know, do you…

(Plutonions Ship)

Oglethorpe: See, I told jou it vould vork. Jhey are scared out of jheir minds

Ignignokt: Yes, very well

Err: Yeah, but you are still teh suck!

Emory: Teh suck? What the hell does that mean?

Ignignokt: Hahahaha, you are stupider than you look. We must be far too advanced for you to understand

Oglethorpe: No, it iz jou who does not understand our ultimate power!

Emory: What power?

Oglethorpe: Shush, how are ve supposed to scare them vhen jhey have nothing to vear?

Err: Listen to them

Ignignokt: Yes, very stupid aren't they? Quad laser?

Err: You know it

(Ignignokt and Err form the quad laser)

Ignignokt: Prepare to die

Err: Yeah you sons-of-bitches, die!

Oglethorpe: Ahh, vun avay, vun avay!

Emory: Look! (points to monitor and every looks)

Oglethorpe: O jes, jhey are all going inside jheir home. Fools!

Frylock: So um…. you can sleep out here and…

Goop: Sleep? I don't sleep, I just need liquids, plenty of them too. O, and some porn, if you have that

Shake: (comes running into the room) Porn! Where is it, get away, it's mine! (frantically

looks around for it)

Frylock: Ok, here's a glass of water for you

Goop: Glass?! (Gulps down glass of water) I need more than that, I need, a…

Frylock: Pool?

Goop: If you have one, yes

(Back to Carl's pool)

Goop: Thanks man, this is great

Frylock: No problem, now we really should be getting to bed

Goop: Why, what's the hurry?

Frylock: Well being that we are living, solid matter, we need sleep.

Goop: Sleep, o yeah. That thing not-so-great Earthlings need. I forgot about that.

Frylock: Yes, that. (Goes into house to sleep)

Goop: This water sure is nice, all… wet and, watery. (Tries to entertain self) Aw man, this sucks! (Gets out of pool and walks over to Aqua Teen's house)

(Goop is watching TV, and quite loudly too)

Frylock: What are you doing here! I thought you needed a pool of water.

Goop: Well yeah, I mean I do, but… I got lonely

Frylock: So you thought you'd just come over here and watch our TV

Goop: Is that a problem?

Frylock: Is that a problem!

Shake: What the hell… my TV! Don't you touch my TV! (Runs over to TV and knocks it off the stand) There, now no one's going to watch it

Frylock: I hope you're proud

Shake: That I am, now who's this?

Frylock: This is…

Goop: I am pool. I come from outer space in hopes to drain the world of it's water. Oops.. I mean, to bring peace.

Shake: Bring peace my ass, I'll show you peace! (Kicks goop out of the house and slams the door)

Goop: (slides back in under door)

Frylock: Um Shake.

Shake: Not now, I'm going to bed

Goop: He has no clue does he?

Frylock: No, he doesn't. Look, if you need water so much go back out to the pool

Goop: But it's so lonely out there

Meatwad: (rolls in while rubbing eyes) What's all the noise?

Frylock: Nothing Meatwad, go back to bed

Goop: Hey Meatwad, you want to have a sleepover?

Meatwad: O boy, can I Frylock?

Frylock: …Go ahead

Meatwad: Yay!

(Carl's pool)

Goop: So uh… what do you guys do around here for fun?

Meatwad: I don't know, stuff

Goop: Oh, sounds…. fun

Meatwad: You know, sleepover's are supposed to have sleeping people at them

Goop: Not on my planet

Meatwad: Oh (dozes off)

Goop: Hey I know! Let's have a see-who-can-stay-awake-the-longest-contest

(Off screen: Shake- How about a shut-the-hell-up contest!)

Meatwad: Don't mind him, he gets grumpy when he doesn't get his porn

Goop: Yeah, I know how that is

Meatwad: Yeah so, uh..

Goop: Uh-huh…

(Next day)

Frylock: So Meatwad, how was your sleep over?

Meatwad: (Rolls into house half asleep) It was…. great

Frylock: You look tired, why don't you get some sleep?

Meatwad: Sleep… is for… babies

Shake: What's for breakfast?

Frylock: I don't know, why don't you go look in the kitchen

Shake: Fine grumpo, I'll starve

Meatwad: Food? (Dozes off) What! I wasn't sleeping, what're you talking about

Frylock: You should really get some sleep there

Meatwad: No, that's ok

Goop: Hey guys

Frylock- What did you do to him?

Goop: Do to who… o him. I didn't do anything

Frylock: Well he's completely worn out, what did you guys do

Goop: Stayed up all night

Frylock: Stayed up all night!

Meatwad: Don't worry, it's cool. All the cool kids are doing it

Goop: Yeah man, where's your sense of fun

Shake: (Laughing) It left him, no wait. He never had it!

Goop: Haha, yeah. Hey, why don't you join us tonight?

Shake: Join you? Why would I want to do that?

Goop: There'll be porn

Shake: P..p…p…porn. Count me in!

(The next day)

Shake: (walks in looking dead) That was some fun, eh Meatwad?

Meatwad: Yeah, we should do it again sometime

Frylock: Oh my dear lord, look at you two. You look dead, or worse

Shake: No, if we were dead… we, wouldn't be alive

Frylock: Yeah, that's a good one. You know, that's it. No more sleepovers for you two

Meatwad: C'mon, all the….

Frylock: I know, all the cool kids do it. Except for you, now go get some sleep

Shake: Sleep is for babies… and we ain't no babies Fryman

Goop: Well good morning

Frylock: Yeah, good morning my ass! You kept them up all night didn't you!

Goop: Well yeah but, hey man. Don't take it so bad

Frylock: And why shouldn't I?

Goop: Because… Mmm is that bacon?

Shake: Bacon?! It's mine!! (Runs into kitchen but trips from lack of coordination)

Frylock: (Picks up Shake and stands him up) Look at them, they can't even stand right

Shake: (Falls right back over)

Goop: Hey it's not my fault man

Frylock: Yes it is. I forbid you two from hanging out with him

Meatwad: (Mumbling) But… but, you can't do that

Frylock- Yes I can (Blasts goop with laser eyes and makes him explode

(Plutonian ship)

Ignignokt: Look, you're plan has failed. They killed him

Oglethorpe: Vhat!! No! It can't be, he cannot die

Err: Then what's that goop all over the walls?

Emory: Umm…

Oglethorpe: Ok, so he can die. I did not know dhis at jee time vhen I sent him to jee earth

Err: Well it looks like someone's a little on the stupid side

Ignignokt: Yes, the stupid side of the galaxy

Oglethorpe: Stupid! I vill show you jhis stupid! (Pushes button that brings down a laser) Pull the trigger!

Emory: (Pulls trigger)

(Laser zaps Oglethorpe instead of Mooninites)

Ignignokt: What a fool

Err: Yeah, you fool!

(Mooninites leave ship to their own and flip off the Plutonions)

Oglethorpe: Ahh, jhey just gave us jee bird, didn't jhey?!

Emory: Yes, they did

END

COMMING FEBURARY 14TH TO FANFICTON

LOVE SICK SONIC

its Valentines day!, and amy is all over sonic, sonic grows very tired of all the unwanted hugs and kisses and travels far beyond the boundaries of mobotropoils to a land untouched by anthropomorphic kind. sonic soon finds a beautiful blue eyed white dragon girl named Kathleen and falls in love, but what happens when amy catches sonic kissing Kathleen?!

find out this February!


End file.
